A Daddy For My Birthday: A ReunionReveal Fic
by Evander1435
Summary: There is one thing that Marinette's daughter Emma wants for her birthday. A daddy. As fate would have it Adrien is back in town for a couple of days for a Photoshoot. Will Adrien realize that he is the daddy that Emma has been dreaming of before he leaves again.


The blonde man with green eyes was absentmindedly fidgeting with the small black box in his hand. The captain announced over the intercom. "We will be landing in Paris in 30 minutes." The man sighed. He never thought he would be back in Paris. He had left it behind after what had happened with his father being Hawk Moth. It had cost him his Miraculous and Ladybug. He had no idea is she was even alive.

Hawk Moth had become corrupted with the negative emotions that the only to save him was to sacrifice their bond to their Miraculous. The force of power that was released left him dazed and confused. He had somehow made it home but can't remember how.

His mind wandered back to what had happened before their fight with Hawk Moth. They had only just barely admitted that they loved each other. They hadn't given up their identities yet, but one night after patrol their passion over took them. They spent several hour in each other's arms. It didn't last though they would have given each other their identities but Hawk Moth chose that moment to attack.

ᶆᶆᶆ

 _As they saw the descending unnatural malevolent darkness Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. "No matter what happens meet me on the steps of Notre Dame tomorrow at 5 PM don't be late. Chat Noir winked at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world My Lady."_

ᶆᶆᶆ

A voice penetrated his thoughts. "Got a girl you're going to pop the question to?" Adrien looked to his left and saw a middle aged man looking at the box in his hand. He sighed. "If I can find her then yes."

"Oh did she run out on you or something?"

"No circumstances tore us apart almost three years ago and I haven't been able to find her since."

"Oh I'm sorry. I hope you find her."

Me too. thought Adrien. He thought back to the day they were supposed to meet.

ᶆᶆᶆ

 _He walked up to the steps to Norte Dame he was ten minutes early. He didn't want to miss her. He saw a familiar face sitting on the steps. It was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was drawing in her sketch pad. He had a few minutes to kill. "Hey Marinette."_

 _She looked up from her sketch pad. "Oh hey Adrien." She went back to her sketch pad._

" _What are you doing her on this beautiful day."_

" _I'm waiting for my boyfriend."_

" _Oh I didn't realize that you had a boyfriend. When did you start dating?"_

" _Not too long ago. What are you doing here today?"_

" _I'm meeting my best friend."_

 _They made small take for a while. They could both tell that the other was distracted. It was after nine o'clock when Marinette finally broke down. "He's not coming. I-I-I have to go by Adrien."_

 _He watched as she ran off crying. Looks like she and I are in the same boat. I hope My Lady is ok. he waited until after ten when he realized that he would never see her again._

ᶆᶆᶆ

"Yes I'm in Paris. What time is my photo shoot." He waited for the answer. "Four PM great. I'll call you after it's over."

He never wanted to come back to this town. He broke ties with everyone. Especially after what his father cost him. He left his father's company and went with an American company that had been trying to steal him from his father.

So what am I going to do for three hours. He pulled out his phone and searched for interesting things to do. It was just like he thought there was nothing new to see. So he decided to call his best friend Nino.

"Dude long time no talk. What are you up to?"

"Hey Nino I was just calling to let you know that I'm in town for a photo shoot and I thought we could hang out or something." Wow that sounded lame.

He 'heard' Nino put him on mute. It was for about a minute. Nino came back on. "Sorry dude I was talking to Alya to see what our plans are. We are going to a café to have lunch with Marinette want to join us. The last time I saw Marinette was on the steps of Norte Dame. I wonder how she is doing.

"Sure I'll meet you there text me the address."

"Will do dude see you there."

About five seconds later he got a text with the address. He waved down a taxi. On the way there he absentmindedly watched the surroundings he saw some advertisments for his father's brand. He decided that he would check his facebook and twitter accounts.

When he arrived he saw Nino and Alya sitting in the window. He waved to them. He also saw there was a small child with them. He did a double take, which caused Alya to laugh. He walked into the café and sat down across from them.

"Who is this little guy?" Adrien asked he vaguely remembered getting an announcement from them about the birth of their son.

"This little monkey is Sebastian." She tickled his belly as she called him a monkey eliciting a giggle from the Toddler. "Can you say hi to uncle Adrien?"

"I unkie Dren." The toddler babbled. This caused all three Adults to laugh.

It was this moment that Adrien heard a voice and tone he hadn't heard in what he thought was forever ago. "I'm sorry Alya, Nino. It took forever to get Emma ready. Hey Adrien."

It was comical to watch her process the fact that she was sitting Adrien Agreste after not seeing him for almost three years. From the outside it almost looked like she was having a seizure. And at the same time the same thing was happening to Adrien but he was focused on the little kid sitting in Marinette's lap.

Nino and Alya's laugher finally brought them both out of there confused state. "You were right Babe. I'm so glad we didn't tell either of them, but then again I think we broke them." this caused both Marinette and Adrien to fix both of them with glares.

"You knew he was going to be here and you didn't tell me." Marinette said letting the feeling of betrayal leak into her voice.

"Girl you were already running late, and he only called a few minutes before we were to meet." Alya said.

"Why did Adrien look so shocked? Didn't you at least tell him that I was going to be here?"

"Oh we told him that you would be here we just didn't mention the monkey you would have with you." As she said it she reached across the table to boop the little girl on the nose causeing her to laugh.

Adrien didn't know why but for some reason he was drawn to the little girl in Marinette's arms. She had blonde hair that curled under her ears. She had the same bluebell eyes as her mother. The little girls laugh was what he imagined a cherub's laugh would sound like.

Adrien looked up to Marinette and asked. "What's her name?"

Marinette picked up her daughter so that she was eye level with Adrien. "This little kitten here is Emma."

Kitten? Could it be? No it can't. She probably just picked it up from all the times I came by. He waved at her. "Hi Emma, my name is Adrien it's nice to meet you."

Emma waved back. "Hi Adrien, I'm Emma and I'm going to be this many." She held up two fingers on the same hand that she had waved with.

Adrien made his eyes go big. "You're going to be two? Really, wow that's an important birthday."

This caused Emma to bounce excitedly in her mother's lap. Adrien was surprised that Marinette was by herself he wondered where the father was. Without thinking he asked. "When do I get to meet the father of this beautiful kitten."

He felt a kick to his shin at the same time the happy expression fell from Marinette's face. Oh shit what did I say. He could see unshed tears in her eyes. "Alya can you hold Emma for me?"

Adrien didn't know why his question hurt her so much. "I'll hold her." Adrien offered. She gave him a look that he couldn't decipher. "It's not a problem."

Marinette gently sat Emma in his lap before she ran off towards the restrooms. After she was gone he leaned over the table. "What did I say?"

Alya was still glaring at him but Nino finally took mercy on him. "She started dating this guy. They did the deed and she hasn't seen him since. She has no idea if he just left her or if he is even alive."

That sucks. He looked down at the beautiful little girl in his arms. "So when is your Birthday Emma?" the little girl threw her arms out "Tomorrow."

"Really? And what do you want for your birthday?"

"I want my very own Daddy."

Adrien looked over at his friends. They both had sad looks on their faces. He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at Emma. "Will you come to my birthday."

He put his hand to his heart and bowed his head. "I would be honored to come to your Birthday Party Princess Emma."

It was at this moment that Marinette joined them again. She heard what Adrien had said to Emma and the way that he was paying attention to her. He would make a great father. She pushed that thought away.

She sat down "Come here little Kitten." Emma crawled back into her mother's lap.

They started talking about what they were all doing these days. Adrien made sure that he stayed away from the previous topic. Of course Alya was a reporter. Nino was running his own DJ Company. They all knew that he was a model. "What about you Marinette what are you doing these days?"

I better not tell him that I'm working for his father after their falling out. "I'm working as a fashion designer."

"Oh really? Maybe someday I could model something for you."

They talked for a long time until Sebastian started fussing. "Well that's our queue to go. It was great seeing you Adrien. Don't be a stranger we should do this more often."

"Agreed I forgot how much fun it is to hang out with you guys."

After they left it was just Adrien, Marinette, and Emma. Marinette blushed. "It was nice seeing you Adrien. We had better get going."

For some reason that he couldn't explain that he was loath to say goodbye to Marinette and Emma. "How about I walk you and Emma home?" this caused Marinette to blush more.

"O-okay." So they walked and talked about Paris. He listened to her passionately describe current designs.

Once they got to the bakery Marinette turned to him. "Well this is our stop. It was nice talking to you again." she turned to go into the bakery when Adrien asked her to wait.

She turned to look at him with a Questioning look. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. "I… Um… Can I have your number? I really enjoyed talking to you." She took his phone and entered her number into his phone. "There now you have it." She was blushing.

"Wait I need a picture for your contact." He stepped back. Marinette was holding Emma on her side. It was perfect. "I will talk to you later I have to get to a Photoshoot."

After Adrien walked off Marinette went inside. She was thinking about how nice Adrien was to Emma. During the conversation if Emma interrupted to ask him a question he would answer her. She sighed. "Mommy I like Adrien can he be my Daddy." She was struck dumb. I wish I could find Chat for you Kitten. She forced a smile. "I like him too Kitten."

ᶆᶆᶆ

Adrien walked out of the building that he had been doing the Photoshoot at. He was getting ready to wave down a taxi when he noticed a familiar vehicle parked out front. He saw the hulking figure in the front seat. I don't have time for this. He angrily stomped past the car.

"Wait, Adrien."

That voice caused his blood to boil. "What the hell do you want? I told you that I never wanted to talk to you again." He turned around to glare at his father. "I lost everything because of you."

"I'm sorry that I my actions caused you grief. I wished that I could go back in time and take it all back." For the first time in forever he saw actual emotion on his father's face. This caused his anger at his father to waiver.

His father continued. "I let my grief for losing your mother blind me to what the negative emotions and the moth Miraculous would do to me. I just wanted her back. I know that you know how it feels. What would you have done in my place? If it gave you a chance to her again, are you so sure that you wouldn't go to the lengths that I did to see your mother." Adrien hung his head. He did understand how his father felt. He felt the emptiness, the longing just to see her one more time. He felt the burning anger for his father extinguished by his empathy that he felt for him.

"So where do we go from here father? I'm still haven't forgiven you for everything yet."

"I didn't expect you to forgive me at the drop of a hat. I would just like to be able to talk to you. Even if it's not for long, maybe after a while we could move past this."

"What did you have in mind?" Adrien asked.

"I already had dinner reservations I would really like for you to join me. We could talk and you wouldn't have to worry about it getting to personal and you can leave at any time."

It was really strange that his father was talking to him like he was a real person instead of an employee. "Fine we can eat dinner."

He got into the car with his father. They drove to the restaurant. He was glad that the clothes that he was wearing counted at business casual.

While they were waiting for their dishes to arrive a question popped into his head. "Father how did you know I was in town? I'm pretty sure that my boss never called you to let you know about it. Since they are your leading competitor."

He saw a look on his father's face that could only be described as sheepish. "Um… Marinette told me."

"And why are you talking to Marinette?"

"She is my protégé. With her ideas she will be even bigger then I am. She really is a miracle worker. No matter what dead line she has to meet she still finds time to spend with her daughter. She even designed a line of baby clothes that have been a major hit with everyone in the fashion world."

His father continued. And she has also made the office feel more." He paused to find the word. "Homey. She also came up with several Ideas that made us more productive without sacrificing time with families." Gabriel gave him a look. "Your mother would have loved her."

"You seem really close to her. Why?" he gave his father a suspicious look.

"She has taken over some of the business meetings that I used to administrate. There have been times when she hasn't been able to find someone to babysit Emma. So I will look after Emma from time to time. That child reminds me of you when you were little. She is intelligent and curious."

He knew he should be angry about that fact that his father was being a better father to Emma than he was to him but the fact that it was Emma he felt something strange. He felt grateful to his father for giving Emma some of the things that she was missing out on with not having a father.

Without even thinking about it he asked. "So are you going to her Birthday Party?"

"Of course I am. She calls me Grampa Gabe. She loves anything that has to do with cats, another reason why she reminds me of you. When she is older I wouldn't be surprised if she starts cracking cat puns."

I can't remember the last time my father was this animated. "Well I will have to find something to get her before I go to her party."

Their dinner arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence. Adrien wasn't admitting it out loud but he enjoyed sitting with his father and eating dinner like they were a real family. Adrien talked about his Photoshoot. His father asked after his other friends. He heard his father's phone go off several times, but his father never made a move to answer it. Marinette really is a miracle worker if she was able to change father this much.

They talked for hours after they had finished their meals. His father gave him a ride to his hotel, which happened to be Le Grand Paris. "Would you like for me to pick you up for Emma's Birthday Party?" he smiled at his father. "I would like that."

He grabbed his shoulder bag "Goodnight Father." His father smiled at him. "Goodnight Adrien."

He walked in the hotel's doors and was assaulted by little children's screams of delight. There were two little girls with strawberry blonde hair. "Monica, Bella are driving your daddy crazy?" Adrien was surprised to hear a voice from the past. He looked over to see Chloe Bourgeois with her hands on her hips. That was normal what wasn't, was the loving look on her face when she was talking to the two hellions running around.

They ran over to Adrien and started running in circles around him. Chloe walked up to him to apologize. She gasped when she realized that it was Adrien. She gasped. "Adrien." She shouted. She gave him a hug. She broke off the hug and turned around. "Nathaniel look what the cat dragged in. It's Adrien Agreste." The flustered redhead currently corralling the two girls looked up. "Hey Adrien."

They talked for a little while. Adrien was surprised to find out that Chloe, Nathaniel and their daughters were also going to Emma's Birthday Party. After talking with them he found out that almost everyone in their class had kids and they were all friends. He didn't want to admit it but it felt left out. They had all found happiness but him. Well him and Marinette. He remembered the look on her face earlier and then what happened on the steps of Norte Dame.

Maybe it was time to move on. He had been Chasing Ladybug's ghost for so long. Maybe I could find happiness with Marinette and Emma?

He fell to sleep thinking about them and all the things that they could do together if they became a family.

ᶆᶆᶆ

The next morning he was in the middle of shaving when his phone went off.

"What's up boss?"

The voice on the other line said. "There was an over booking with the studio that we were going to shoot at next week so the only slot that we can make it is tomorrow. I've already got you a flight booked that leaves in an hour. You need to be on that plane."

"Are you serious, I was going to spend a few days with some friends and family?" Adrien ground his teeth.

"Well they will have to wait we need you there ASAP. No excuses!" there was an audible click.

Adrien threw his phone on his bed pissed. He really wanted to spend time with Marinette and Emma. He finished shaving and then packed everything he had. He let out frustrated sigh.

When he got off the elevator he was surprised to see his father was waiting for him lounging in one of the chairs. When he saw Adrien he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Adrien?" he was clearly concerned.

"My boss called. I'm needed back in New York right away my plane leaves in less than an hour." He said clearly not happy about this situation.

"I understand. I'll apologize to Marinette and Emma for you." his father actually sounded sad.

"No I will call I owe them that at least." He said pulling out his phone and searching his contacts for Marinette's number.

While he searched his contacts his father put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to give you some advice that I wish I had had earlier in life." He paused until he had his son's attention. "If you care about someone put them first. Yes work is important but it doesn't mean anything if you go home to an empty house at the end of the day."

Adrien's jaw dropped. He never would have thought he would ever here sentiments like those come out of his father's mouth. This caused him to look over his father. He realized that his father had a photo album of some kind in one hand. "What's that?"

His father looked down. He had completely forgotten about the album. "Oh after our dinner and we talked about Emma, I went home and found this album of pictures that has your first couple of year in them. I thought maybe you might like to take it with you since when you left you really didn't take anything with you." he handed him the album.

Adrien didn't know what to say. A lump had formed in his throat. He took it from his father and started fumbling with the latch on his back. This caused him to drop both his phone and the album. The album fell open to a random page his phone landed on the page. He mumbled and apology. He bent down to pick them up, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

His phone was open to Marinette's contact with the picture of her holding Emma, which had landed right next to a picture of his mother holding him in a similar pose. He was also noticing how similar Emma looked to him. In fact it was as if someone had taken pieces of Marinette and him and combined them together to create Emma. All the pieces clicked into place.

Fact one: He had slept with Ladybug without protection before the fight with Hawk Moth.

Fact two: The fight with Hawk Moth was two years and nine months ago.

Fact three: Emma is two years old today.

Fact Four: Marinette was waiting on the steps of Notre Dame where Ladybug had told him to meet her.

Fact five: Marinette has not seen her boyfriend since she slept with him.

Conclusion: Marinette was Ladybug and he was Emma's father.

I found her. I found them. he looked at Marinette's daughter, no he looked at their daughter, their beautiful daughter that had his hair and her mother's beautiful bluebell eyes. He felt love for both of them blossom in his heart.

He quickly picked up both the album and his phone. He looked at his father who wore a concerned look. In answer to the look he said. "I need to get to that Birthday Party now."

"But, what about work I thought you said you needed to get on that plane." In answer Adrien held up his phone and put it next to the photo that had given him his epiphany. He watched as his father glanced between the two photos. He also could tell by his father's widening eyes that his father had come to the same conclusion as him. "We need to get you to that Birthday Party." They both took off at a run.

ᶆᶆᶆ

Marinette was in the back of her parents' delivery van getting the food for all the guests that had come for the party when she heard the squeal of breaks as a car came to a quick stop not too far from behind her. She figured that it must be a late guest arriving. Until she heard a car door slam followed by someone shouting "PRINCESS!" She would know that voice and nickname anywhere. She whipped around so fast. The only things that registered in her mind were blonde hair and green eyes before she was swept up into a heated and passionate kiss.

She would know those lips anywhere she had been dreaming of them for the three years, yearning for them, needing them. She could faintly hear Alya and Nino and a few others shouting and cheering. But none of that mattered Chat had finally found her. When she pulled away and she was able to focus on Chat's face she was surprised to see that it was Adrien's face that came into focus.

"Wh-what Adrien I don't…" Adrien interrupted her with an apology. "I am so sorry that it took me so long to find you. I'm sorry that I let you think that I didn't care. I should have realized that you were Ladybug when you were sitting on the steps waiting for your boyfriend. I'm sorry that I missed the first two year of our daughter's life. I promise that I won't miss another second of the life that we should have had together." Marinette was still trying to work out what he was saying. Her hand went to her mouth. "Ch-Chat?" he gave her his signature smirk before taking her hand in his bowing and placing a kiss to her hand. "Yes My Lady."

Marinette jumped into his arms throwing her legs around him. He supported her weight as she just held him. They would have stayed this way forever if they hadn't heard a cough from behind them. They looked behind to see Gabriel with a smile on his face. "Not that this isn't a touching reunion but I think you may have broken some of your guests. They looked towards the park and realized that there were several people that if this were a cartoon would have their jaws on the floor.

Marinette blushed, Adrien chuckled. "Well My Lady shale we get the rest of the food and get our daughter's Birthday Party on the road." She gave him a loving look "Yes lets kitty. I think we might have some explaining to do."

Once they were all sitting around the table with Emma sitting on Adrien's lap while she blew out the candles. Marinette was sitting next to them holding Adrien's free hand. She watched the way that Adrien adored Emma. She was as happy as she had ever been. It felt like the last three years hadn't even happened. She felt complete. She heard Adrien ask "What did you wish for?"

Emma turned to him. "I can't tell or it won't come true." Adrien laughed. "I promise I won't tell anyone." Emma stood up on his lap and loudly whispered in his ear. "I wished for my daddy."

Adrien smiled. "I'll get working on it for you Kitten, okay?" She eagerly nodded her head. She gave him a hug. Marinette saw him melt. She knew that Adrien would do anything for Emma. She would have him wrapped around her little finger.

Marinette watched while everyone ate their cake and ice cream. Once everyone was done she stood up ok everyone it's time for Emma to open her presents. Gabriel excused himself because he left his gift in the car.

Emma started tearing through everything. She got several toys that she had asked for. She got cat themed clothing. Gabriel came back with a pet carrier. Inside was a black kitten with luminous green eyes. Emma squealed. She wanted to take the kitten out and play with it. Marinette suggested that they wait until they were home so that the kitten wouldn't get lost. Marinette started directing everyone to the games that they had planned but was stopped but Adrien grabbing her hand.

"Everyone I have one more gift for Emma. You see the one thing that she wanted more than anything was a daddy for her birthday." He pulled the little black box from his pocket, and went down on one knee while still holding her hand. Once he was kneeling he let go of her hand to open the box.

The ring inside was a standard gold band, but the setting was a different story. There was a ruby that had been cut to resemble a ladybug with a cat protectively curled around it. The eyes of the cat were to tiny emeralds. Marinette's breath caught in her throat. If she had any doubts about him being Chat Noir this ring dispelled them. It was so something that Chat would have made for an engagement ring.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng will you do me the honor of marrying this Alley Cat so that I can be a proper daddy to our daughter?" Marinette shot a quick glance over to where Emma was at and she was jumping up and down clapping her hands and giggling. She looked back at Adrien. "Of course I will marry you Silly Kitty." Adrien slid the ring on her finger.

Emma let out a squeal and ran and latched on to Adrien. "DADDY!" She started crying. Adrien hugged her tight. "I told you I would work on it Kitten." Emma nuzzled his chest. "I'm glad you're my daddy." He lightly ruffled her hair. "Me too Kitten, me too." Marinette pulled them both into a hug. "Me three."


End file.
